


Kadan

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking fluff in the tavern!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kadan

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another fic for the 30 Day RP Challenge. This time...
> 
> Day 6: What is your character's favourite memory?

_She held the amulets in her palms. A dragon's tooth, split and set in silverite on chains she'd spelled to keep them from breaking._

_“What's that?” he asked, leaning towards her on the side of the bed to get a better look._

_“A dragon's tooth,” she explained. “Split in two. So no matter where life takes us, we're always together. That is the meaning of them, right? From what you told me?”_

_He stared, his face shifting from shock to a soft, almost wistfulness. “Not often people surprise me,_ Kadan _.”_

_“_ Kadan _? We're not talking about my breasts again are we?”_

_“No,” he chuckled. “_ Kadan _. My heart.” He took one of the amulets and placed it gently around her neck. Climbing up on her knees on the bed somewhat awkwardly, she did the same. He reached out to cup her face in his hand. She was so tiny compared to him, yet she knew that he, of every one, was the least likely to ever hurt her._

  
  


“That's your favourite memory?” Bull asked, staring at her incredulously as the rest of the tavern continued with their raucous celebrating. “But that was, what? Two weeks ago?”

Kell giggled softly into her tankard before sipping. “So because it's a recent memory it can't be my favourite?”

“I just figured it be something to do with sex. Or maybe looking at my ass,” Bull joked and she hit him across the bicep.

“You ass!” she laughed before jumping into his arms for a hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> for pics of Kell and Bull, check out my Tumblr (http://www.tatteredspiderweb.tumblr.com)


End file.
